


The Duck Park

by orphan_account



Category: Alexander Hamilton-Miranda, Quotev, gmail
Genre: Baby/Todler Philip, Ducks, F/M, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, PHilip is not dying, Parents! Alex and Eliza, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is trash, Ummm..., What Have I Done, alex is not dying, ducks are evil, idk what this is, im not even sure why i posted this but whatever, nobody is dying, philip is cute, scared eliza, texting?? sort of??, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What will happen when the ham-fam go to the duck park??I'm really bad at summaries, I don't even know what this is. It just happened. This is the result of me and my bff who where supposed to be doing work, but then we got extremely bored. so this happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO MY LOVLIES so this is my first fan fiction, EVER, and I'm actually really nervous about it. It's not actually all mine, it's just what happened when my bestie and I decided to start writing as Alexander and Eliza instead of doing our work. Such is life.!  
> i might write more, depending on what everybody thinks, so without further ado, my first child. :)

Elizard: H e l p.

Elizard:Alexander, please.

Hamsandwich:???

Elizard: there's a duck.  
Right in front of me.

Hamsandwich:and??? So??? Philip seems to love it, he stopped crying:)

Elizard: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR SON???????

Hamsandwich: what, he's always liked cute animals, ducks are no exception. 

Elizard:  _ducks_ are definitely not cute animals. They are  **vicious** creatures that should be destroyed. 

Hamsandwich: okay.......

Hamsandwich: what would you like me to do?? 

Elizard: burn.

Elizard:it.

Elizard:with. 

Elizard: f I r e. 

Hamsandwich has renamed this 'my crazy animal abusive wife'

Elizard: I.... 

Elizard: you're sleeping on the floor tonight. 

Hamsandwich: fine I'll just call my snuggle buddy ;)

Elizard: in your office. And I'm not Getting out of bed at night to be all cuddly with you. Get another snuggle buddy >:^(

Hamsandwich: I was talking about John

Hamsandwich: and I don't need you.

Elizard: wait, so I'm  _not_ your snuggle buddy??? IM YOUR WIFE ALEXANDER HOW DARE YOU???!!!?!??

Hamsandwich: BACK TO MORE PRESSING MATTERS, what do you ACTUALLY want me to do about the duck

Elizard: just... *deeply inhales* get it away from me before it corrupts philip any more. 

Hamsandwich: give me 5 min im coming. 

Elizard: just be careful, ok? 

Elizard: stay alive for me?

Hamsandwich: i will <3<3<3<3

10min later...

Elizard: a l ex.

Elizard: A l ex. 

Elizard: ALEXANDER.

Elizard: are you dead?? Do i need to call an ambulance??

Elizard: THE DUCKS ARE ATTACKING OUR SON AND THEY BITE THE STROLLER WHEEL AND HE FLEW INTO THE DUCK POND AND NOW HES DROWNING.

Hamsandwich: IM COMING. 

30 min later

Hamsandwich: ELIZA.

Hamsandwich: H E L P ME plEASE.

Hamsandwich: OMG THEYRRE EVERYWHEREELIZAPLEASEIM GOINGTODIE.

Hamsandwich: WHERE ARE YOU. 

Elizard: ummmmmmm........ please dont hate me ok???

Hamsandwich: I DONT CARE RIGHT NOW JUST HELP. 

Elizard: plan "lure husband into trap to save wifey from evil ducks" failed. 

Hamsandwich:???

Elizard: while you were supposed to be coming to the duck pond to save me, the gang actually was going to throw you a surprise party,...

Hamsandwich: but,,,, i hate surprise parties.

Hamsandwich: wait, SO YOU ARE NOT IN ACTUAL DANGER??? AND NOW IM STUCK UNDER THE KIDDIE SLIDE AT THE PARK, BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO TRY AND THROW ME A SURPRISE PARTY THAT YOU KNEW I WOULDNT LIKE??? Elizard:umm.... Yes??? Hamsandwich: you doing that I can deal with. Using our son to do your dirty work,,, Hamsandwich: that's just, low. Elizard: I'll bye you fudge??? Hamsandwich:ok, but I'm still stuck here. Hamsandwich:Eliza? Hamsandwich:please??

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so there's that piece of trash, I honestly don't know what my bestie and I were thinking when we wrote that, and don't know what I was thinking when I posted it!!  
> But it happened, so there's that. And, I guess comments would be appreciated. Tell me how trashy this turned out and I guess.... I don't know actually. But anyways,...
> 
> SIDE NOTE: the ending got messed up with spacings and ao3s being anoying and not letting me fix it :p


End file.
